


Is this true, Master Baggins?

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Misses His Mother, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf Is So Done, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Mpreg, Sassy Gandalf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan





	1. Gandalf Becomes Bilbo's Helper

A soft knock came from the door. Bilbo came to the door, wearing a flowing dress from his mother's storage of clothes. It was the only thing that made him comfortable nowadays.

He was shocked to find Gandalf on the other side, looking down at him. However, the glint of recognition didn't seem to come to his eyes. "Um . . . where is Master Baggins?"

Bilbo crossed his arms. "He's . . . right here." He didn't realize how much he had changed, with his hair getting longer by the day with his growing stomach.

"What happened to you? Why are you so big?" He reach a big hand for his stomach to have something kick at him after a few seconds that Bilbo felt too. "Who did this to you?"

"Gandalf, I really don't feel like it's time to answer this question."

"Bilbo Baggins, you tell me who made you pregnant or whatever this hobbit magic is, or so help me, you will be the talk of the Shire for many years!" Gandalf erupted from his spot.

Bilbo dragged him inside and swiftly shut the door. "Thorin," he replied quietly.

"Pardon? You have to speak up, I have bad hearing."

"It was Thorin," Bilbo said louder, but not much louder, only enough so Gandalf could hear him.

"How?" Gandalf crossed his arms.

"How else do you think? We had sex!" Bilbo blushed and retreated to holding his stomach.

"How many months?"

"What?"

"How long have you been carrying that child?"

"A few months."

"Like?"

"Four."

Gandalf sighed. "Fool of a Took."

"Pardon?"

"You are a fool of a Took. Don't you know that a bearer like you shouldn't have sex. At least not before marriage unless you want to be a single parent."

"At the time, marriage was the last on our minds and it's not like Thorin isn't alive. He's just not ready to be a father yet."

Gandalf looked how Bilbo held his stomach. If anyone thought any different, Bilbo would easily pass as a pregnant woman.

"Are you wearing a dress on a daily basis?"

"Yes, Gandalf. Nothing else fits. Why?"

Gandalf had assumed this. This behavior of Bilbo's was something that passed through the entire journey, finding any way to wear women's clothing from dresses to simply corsets. It was as if he was meant to be a mother or at least a lady. Gandalf could only assume during his absence in the Shire since Bilbo's youth he must have wore women clothing. He remembered seeing the young boy trying to get into his mother's dresses.

"If you plan on delivering here, you shall name yourself Lady Baggins until you give birth. I'm not expecting you to go back to Thorin, but I should call to him. I don't care whether he is ready to be a father or not, he should at least see his child's birth."

"I thought you didn't know what was going on with me."

"The minute you said you had sex, I knew Thorin had given you the right to bear his child. Out of just pure curiosity, did he know you were a bearer? Does he even know of your pregnancy? Does he know anything about _his_ baby?!"

"Um . . . no, for all." Bilbo smiled awkwardly. "Please don't tell him! He doesn't need to know."

"Don't tell him?! Do you understand what's going on?! You are carrying the next Line of Durin! Not only does he not know you are a bearer, and now a pregnant bearer at that, but that he will be a father in five months!"

Bilbo swallowed thickly. This was going to be a long five months.


	2. Mother Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really good at this whole fanfiction thing! Ahahaha! I'm back, bitches! And with more fucking content.

Bilbo only found comfort in his dresses. They were long and quite lovely. Suited his swelling body, yet never failed to make him feel beautiful. His mother had such good taste  It's a shame she had to go.

He was left alone at night and often found himself thinking about his night with Thorin. He would even stroke himself to release some tension and otherwise sexual desires for Thorin to be inside of him again. He missed it so much he was tempted to write to him, but that would, in turn, mean him finding out about the baby and Bilbo's lie.

He decided to keep the sexual desires to himself. He couldn't exactly go around asking for man favors looking like how he did. Besides, no one could best Thorin. He wasn't too big, but he wasn't too small either. Just big enough to make every throat memorable and enjoyable, but small enough to make it seem painless after the first time.

He woke up and felt more tired than when he went to sleep, nightgown still clean and smelling like flowers.

'Shit.' He wiped away the tears coming from his eyes. He missed his mother so much. At least she understood. At least she would let him wear dresses when he wanted to, and even encourage it even into his adulthood.

Gandalf walked in with morning breakfast in hand. Bilbo didn't even realize it was morning. "What's wrong, Lady Baggins?" Gandalf asked. The new name was a change too.

"Nothing, Gandalf," Bilbo decided to lie to him. The loss of a loved one would be confusing to Gandalf since he never had parents. Gandalf waved off the sadness for pregnancy emotions or just loneliness.

"Eat some food and we will go from there."

"What are we doing today?" Bilbo asked.

"I don't know, but I will get you some help. I'm not very good with this whole birth thing. No one has come to me with this problem."

"You were the one who came to me and offered to help. This is no one's fault besides you're own, Gandalf."

They both chuckled and let out sighs.

"Gandalf, can you please call me Bilbo when we're in the house? I'm still me and I don't feel female, even if insist on calling me a lady. I just love wearing female clothes."

"Of course, Bilbo."

"Thank you, Gandalf."


	3. Confused Father

The months went by faster than Bilbo expected and before he knew it he was wishing for the baby to come out. He was reading in his favorite chair in candle light when the bell rang. He stood up cupping his stomach and made his way to the door. He didn't know who it was, but most people came over to give him encouragement and good luck as he makes it to the end of his pregnancy. His guard was at an all time low when he opened the door and he wasn't expecting to find the person waiting on the other side.

"Ah, hello there, young lady. Is Master Baggins around?" Thorin asked. Bilbo just stood there in fear. He never expected him to show up and when he was still pregnant! "Well, where is he?"

"He-" Bilbo had to make quick, but efficient words. "He's not here right now. He went to the market."

"At this time of night? Everything is closed as I could tell."

"Did I say market? I meant to the lake. Excuse me a moment!" He shut the door and ran to Gandalf's room. "GANDALF! TH0RIN IS HERE!"

"He is? Let me see." Gandalf went to the front door and opened it up. It must have been an odd sight for Thorin with Gandalf and a young hobbit in his lovers house. The hobbit happened to be very white and flustered beyond belief. Then it hit him.

"Bilbo?" Thorin walked forward and hugged him tightly. "You're safe!" He felt a pulse against Bilbo's bloated stomach. "um . . ."

"I can explain!"

"Then explain!"

Bilbo took in a deep breath and released it. "I'm pregnant."

"Come again?"

"Does everyone have shitty hearing or something?!"

"Say it again, Bilbo! Please!"

"I'm having a baby! Your baby!"

Thorin remained frozen. "How?"

"You cummed in me! I have eggs! Eggs mixed with cum equals a fucking baby!"

"Calm down, Bilbo," Gandalf put a hand on Bilbo's shoulders.

"I still hate you, Thorin."


	4. Baby Issues

The harsh words of Bilbo stung him, but he undershood. He wasn't getting back his love easily. It was going to take time and they could have that with the baby.

He didn't want to alarm Bilbo, but he was ready to burst. _'Maybe he was having more than one.'_

"May I come in and check you? Maybe also to talk about what you have done with our child in you. Whoever it is, isit both of ours, even if you still do hate me."

"Come in." Bilbo walked his way to his chair again and sat down. Thorin day on the couch by the chair with Gandalf, even if he was comically big for it.

"Thorin. After I found out I was having a baby, i started to wear dresses more to conceal my pregnancy as a male, and it worked. I was seen as a pregnant lass journeying home. After I made it home, I was seen much the same-" Bilbo's words fell short. He didst up quickly and ran to the bathroom. He left a trail of water in his path.

"Gandalf, his water broke! Do you have a midwife for him?"

"I do, but she's asleep right now." Thorin glared at him.

"Really? We're making the excuse that she's asleep?"

"I'll wake her up-" Bilbo had returned with the midwife, who was a bit groggy, but awake and ready to help him.

"We need to get him somewhere comfortable," she said, "and some coffee. It's going to be a long night."

The group put him on his bed and propped him on pillows. The midwife kept an eye on him, but she knew it was going to be slow . The contractions were slow and soft at first, but gradually got harder and more painful as the baby was pushing him open.

Thorin would ask questions about the baby. What do you think they look like? Are they heavy set or light set? Did they kick a lot? Do you know if they're healthy. Stuff like that to see how his child was like while in Bilbo's belly.

In truth, he was going to spend more time with Bilbo in his pregnant state. He would take him to the park and just sit with him in the soft grass. Maybe look at the clouds and see what shape each looked like. Hold him under fire light as they put the sound of their child's heartbeat between them. But he knew the wait wasn't going to be long and his child would come into the world. He hoped he could make a good impression to Bilbo before. At least he was allowed in the room.

It didn't seem like they had to wait long, because a wailing cry came from the end of the bed.

Then it all happened at once. Bilbo fell asleep, but he stopped breathing. Thorin pushed hard on his chest in hopes to bring his breath back, but just like that, Bilbo was gone.

"No! Bilbo please! Please! Come back to us! Come back to your child! They need you! Bilbo please!" Thorin turned to the others with a confused look on his face. "What happened?"

"Thorin . . . we don't know."

"What about the baby?"

"She's yours."

"She . . . what name did Bilbo give her."

"I think he was talking about naming her Bella."

"Bella it is."

"I'm going tonight with her. I don't want to be here when you bury him. She doesn't need to see that."

"You can't! She'll die."

"Then give me milk that will be good until I get to Rivendell. The Elves will have milk there to nourish her."

"We can take it from Bilbo."

Thorin cringed and left the room to let them do what they needed with Bilbo's body and Bella.

* * *

"You really don't need to do this, Thorin," the midwife told him.

"I need to as her father. I will raise her with my company around him. She'll be fine with me."

Gandalf gave Thorin Bella and stepped away.

"Thank you for everything, Gandalf. Bella will have a home. Take care." Thorin turned away and left the house of his lover for the mountains.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I was debating if I wanted to make it a nicer ending or not, and I decided on this ending.


End file.
